


Disclaimer

by Bad_Barbie



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Barbie/pseuds/Bad_Barbie
Summary: This is for anyone who stumbles upon my work.





	Disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

> This is for anyone who stumbles upon my work.

Hello people who like or hate my writings of degeneration! If you stumble upon this I'll these things if you are curious about my writings. 

Yes, these are my actual fetishes and I see them as fantasizes only. 

English isn't my first language and it's easier for me and helps me Improve when I write short fanfictions. 

It's ok if you don't like my fics as everyone has their own thing and it's not my business to attack you for not liking what I like. 

If you are worried about the tendency or hints of underage characters, I won't say my actual age but, I'm a teen. 

I have nothing else to say but you can ask questions.


End file.
